Power of the Crests
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: Kari and TK have to go up against Mega Devimon, who has plunged the digi world into darkness. In order to beat him, they have to use the power of the crests. Will they understand the true meaning?


Power of The Crests  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Fox Kids and Toei do. The excerpt is from the song "Nothing Else Matters," which is written and sung by Metallica.  
A/N: Mega Devimon is made up. Thoughts and song lyrics are in italics.  
  
TK had just finished his homework. He turned on the radio. He heard this:  
Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters  
Trust I seek, and I find in you  
Everyday for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters  
Just then, the phone rang. TK switched off the radio. "Takaishi residence," he said.  
"TK, it's me, Kari. Please come over to my house. There's something wrong in the Digital World."  
"OK. I'll be right over."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
TK grabbed his coat and wrote a note telling his mom that he went to Kari's house.  
On his way there, he thought about the song he'd heard. It seemed to describe how he feels with Kari. Don't kid yourself, TK, Kari only thinks of you as a friend. You'll never be more than that to her. He could, and will always have to, hope. That was his crest, after all.  
Five minutes later, he was at Kari's house. All of the original digi-destined were there. "What's going on?" TK asked.  
Izzy spoke up, "The Digital World is in total darkness. We thought we could use the powers of the crests to break it."  
"Good plan, but weren't they already protecting the Digi World?"  
Kari shouted, "Something's happening to the computer! Something's coming out!"  
What appeared were the crests of Hope and Light.  
"Where are the other crests?" Tai asked. He didn't understand.  
"Maybe we didn't get them because only TK and Kari can complete this mission." Izzy stopped to think about his theory.  
"Let's go to the Digi World," Tai said.  
"OK!" Everyone, even Izzy, grabbed their digivices.   
"Digi-port open!" Nothing happened.  
"Kari, TK," Izzy had thought of something. "Hold up your crests instead."  
"All right." They held up their crests. "Digi-port open!" The crests glowed, and Kari and TK were sucked into the Digi World.  
"Gook luck," they all said.  
~ In the Digi World ~  
"Well, Izzy's plan worked. TK, where are you? I can't see you." Kari took one step. Her face, precisely her lips, collided with TK's. "Sorry." She was blushing a deep red. She was very glad that TK couldn't see her blush.   
"Take my hand, and we'll walk," TK said. He reached out for Kari's shoulder. Once he found it, he followed her arm to her hand. Then they began walking, very slowly.  
"I can't believe it's this dark." Kari shivered. "It chills me to the bone."  
"Me too. This must be of pure evil."  
"So, what do we do?"  
"I'm not quite sure." Just then, TK stepped on a Koromon.  
"Ow!" It cried. "That hurt!"  
"Sorry," TK said. "Can you tell us what happened?"  
"Well, one day, this new digimon, Mega Devimon appeared. He used his Evil Eclipse attack and blocked out the light. All the digimon panicked."  
"It'll be all right. We're here to help."  
"No one can beat him. We're not strong enough."  
"Everyone is strong, but sometimes that strength is hidden," Kari said. "We're the Digi-destined, and we're here to help."  
The digimon wasn't comforted. "There's no way you can beat him!"  
An ominous voice said, "Unsteady Ground!"  
The earth began to shake, knocking them over. When it stopped, they stood up/  
"You should leave!" the Koromon. yelled.  
"TK, it's right. If we leave, ewe can thing of a plan."   
"I'm not leaving, Kari. You can go, but I'm staying."  
Doesn't' TK know how I feel? I'm worried about him. After what Devimon did, I know he hates Mega Devimon.  
"Please, TK. I'm worried about you,. I don't want to leave you! I want to stop the evil too, but we need a plan." Kari was crying now,.  
TK followed Kari's arm to her face and wiped her tears. "The truth is, I don't think we can leave."  
"Izzy said to use our crests to beat the evil! Why hasn't it worked? Why haven't they glowed?" She was hysterical now. "I can't stand the darkness!"  
TK hugged Kari and tried to calm her. "We'll beat it, Kari. We've beaten others." In TK's mind, he heard this line of the song: Never opened myself this way. He'd been honest with Kari. She'd been honest with him. It was thier trust that got them through everything.   
Trust I seek and I find in you.  
"Tell me what you're thinking, Kari."  
"I'm lucky to have a friend like you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I can rely on you to make me happy. You always know what to say. You're so kind."  
"I'm lucky, too. I can be sincere with you. When you're scared, I know I have to have courage."  
"You give me hope."  
"You show me light."  
"Wait, we've metioned all the crests."  
"Except for love."  
"I'm falling in love with you, TK."  
"I already fell."  
Colored lights shatter the darkness as they kiss. Their crests glow. The enemy appears. Light and Hope surround Mega Devimon, and he is destroyed. He becomes digital information, and the darkness is gone. So were Kari's and TK's crests.  
When they stopped kissing, they look around. "That's what Izzy meant," Kari said. "We told each other how we felt. The crests describe us."  
"You're right."  
"Well, the Digital World is safe."  
"Let's go home."  
They walk over to the TV. "Digi-port..." Kari begins, but stops. "One more kiss."  
"All right." They kiss. They feel the world go around. They thought it was because of the kiss. What they don't realize is they are in Kari's room, kissing each other in front of everyone. (A/N: Like they care. No, Tai is not trying to beat the living heck out of TK.)  
"Great job!" Izzy says after a minute.  
"Huh?" Kari and TK ask at the same time.  
"You defeated the evil!"  
"And they fell in love!" Sora said.  
Mimi sighed. "How romantic."  
"Girls," Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Joe say.  
"What about us?!?" Mimi and Sora yell.  
Kari and TK just ignore them and look into each others eyes.  
"My hope," Kari says.  
"My light," TK replies.  
Thye kiss.  
  
I know, I'm corny. OH WELL! At least I don't write and post poetry. Now, that sucks. Really. I'm serious now. Review, please. If it's corny, tell me, I don't care. Really, I don't. OK, maybe I do. Only because I don't want to be a corny writer. Thanks. I'm going to write a Takari based on my life. I'm Kari and the guy I like is TK. Give me three weeks for it.   



End file.
